Sιмρℓє Cнємιѕтяу
by ScaleneCandy
Summary: .::Uno era dulce y simpático mientras que el otro era sarcástico y arrogante. ¿Y por qué seguían juntos? Simple química… y algo de mala suerte, tal vez.::..::Post-TDI::...::¡Reto de Amphy and Alex!::..


**Disclaimer: TD **no** me pertenece; esto es sin fines de lucro y... eso.**

**_Hey!_ ¿Qué más puedes hacer cuando debes cosas y te aburres? ¡Simple! ¡Retar a alguien y hacer un fic!**

**»****Advertencia: Slash (medio implícito); exceso de simpleza/bobadas... simples.**

**»Aclaración: Reto de Alex and Amphy. Si alguien tiene alguna queja, los reclamos van a mi nuevo hermano de voz aguda xD.**

**Sin nada más con que retrasarlos... ¡A Leer!**

* * *

_**S**imple **c**hemistry._

* * *

Todo era simple; hasta esa misma tarde, inclusive.

Sin variar demasiado con la cómoda rutina a la que estaba apegado, Noah descansaba sobre el sofá, leyendo cómodamente con la nuca pegada a uno de los brazos de éste. Cody, en cambio, tenía la espalda apoyada a la parte baja del mueble; con las manos en el joystick y las piernas cruzadas, se mantenía relativamente sereno en la habitación.

— ¿Qué lees ahora, Noah?

Sin levantar la vista, el susodicho bufó. Para que el castaño le preguntase eso, su juego debía de estar cargando el siguiente nivel.

—"Cómo convencer a mi novia de que los unicornios verdes son más reales que el hada del azúcar que vive en Polo Norte" —respondió vagamente, como si le costase demasiado.

Acostumbrado al sarcasmo del otro, Cody sólo dejó escapar una pequeña risilla.

—Hablaba en serio, viejo.

—Yo también habla en serio —insistió de la misma manera el moreno. Habría fingido algo de entusiasmo, pero… Meh. No lo habría hecho—. Los unicornios verdes merecen más respeto que un diminuto ser alado que usa tutú.

— ¿Y cuál de los dos merece más respeto que tu novia imaginaria? —Burló Cody, volteando a ver a su amigo por encima del hombro—. _Ese también es un ser inexistente_ —recitó, tratando de copiar su tono desinteresado.

Riéndose de su propio chiste —tal vez, fallido—, llevó su vista al frente nuevamente; según había distinguido por el cambio de colores en la luz, el nivel deseado al fin había cargado. Sin embargo, sus ojos no llegaron a reconocer todo el detalle del escenario para cuando la pantalla se apagó repentinamente.

—Ups—. Algo carente de emoción, Noah volvió a hablar mientras Cody trataba de comprender lo sucedido—. Lamento no lamentarlo —aclaró (por si no fuese obvio) al apartar el mando del televisor, aunque su vista jamás abandonó las páginas del libro que sostenía con la otra mano.

Cuando sintió el quejido ahogado mezclado con sorpresa, el de ojos oscuros no se molestó en reprimir la ladeada sonrisa satisfecha que se dibujó en su rostro.

— ¡Vuelve a encenderla, Noah! —pidió (o exigió, no se diferenció) tras volverlo a ver. Mantenía los ojos entrecerrados y ambas manos alrededor del control de la consola.

— ¿No deberías pedírmelo "por favor" en primer lugar, dulzura? —Preguntó con un deje de burla, por primera vez regresándole la mirada—. Por cierto, deberías pausar lo que sea que estabas haciendo. Harás que te maten _de vuelta_ —agregó, señalando con la mano libre el LCD.

—No me han matado… en esta partida —replicó y, por más confianza que tenía al comienzo, su voz bajó gradualmente hasta convertirse en un caprichoso hilillo que, acompañado por un pequeño sonrojo, no ayudó mucho a su situación.

Por supuesto, el cínico genio no pasó por alto los detalles anteriores.

—No, claro que no —contestó, cerrando el libro y enderezando su postura.

— ¡¿Eso fue sarcasmo?!

—No. No lo fue. —De nuevo, Noah usó el mismo tono de antes que, precisamente, encajaba tanto con uno honesto como con uno sarcástico.

Agobiado por la actitud del moreno hacia él, Cody suspiró pesadamente. Estaba algo molesto, sí, pero discutir con alguien con el elevado IQ que tenía el otro no podría ser nada más que tedioso.

Asegurándose de pausar el juego, dejó el joystick blanco a un lado del suelo y prosiguió a levantarse serenamente.

—Iré por algo de jugo —dijo, quizá con algo de apatía gracias a su cambio de humor—; ¿quieres un vaso también?

—Sabes dónde está la cocina —fue la única respuesta que le dio Noah cuando, por el rabillo del ojo, distinguió como el castaño ya le había dado la espalda.

Un nuevo resoplo salió de los labios del castaño, que sólo rodó los ojos con una pequeña sonrisa en labios.

Es decir: después de convivir demasiado tiempo con Noah (cortesía de haber sido el sexto y el tercer perdedor de Total Drama, respectivamente), estaba tan familiarizado con su carácter que no podía estar mucho tiempo enojado con él. Sin contar que él era del todo honesto; si no le agradabas, te ignoraba; si encontraba algo en ti que molestaba a los demás, lo decía (quizá, por eso Courtney solía evitarlo en La Playa Des Losers a pesar de que ambos fuesen del tipo "racional"); entre más cosas que podría pasar toda la tarde describiendo.

Ante su último pensamiento, algo cruzó su mente. No era nada significativo o una revelación, sólo… había sido una pregunta curiosa.

«¿Cómo es que Noah no tenía novia?» Según había oído de Katie (al no tener a Sadie, al comienzo se había tratado de distraer con su celular, ya fuese viendo fotografías de su MAPS o revisando encuestas sobre algunos fanáticos del show), a pesar de su poca participación _de equipo,_ Noah había sido demasiado bien acogido por los fanáticos. _Demasiado._ Debía de tener más de una chica interesada en él.

«¡Hasta yo tengo!», se comentó en su fuero interno. No obstante, un pequeño escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo al recordar a algunas chicas que, tras reconocerlo, habían empezado a chillar antes de empezar a correr detrás de él.

Algo confundido por el recuerdo, vertió el jugo dentro de los vasos de vidrio _excesivamente _limpios —tal vez, producto de un trastorno compulsivo-obsesivo— y devolvió la botella al refrigerador.

Con cuidado de no tropezar con la alfombra que adornaba el suelo de madera, llegó hasta el de cabello café para ofrecerle su correspondiente vaso.

—No debiste molestarte —soltó al aceptarlo, y Cody rodó los ojos ante el obvio sarcasmo.

—No, creo que no debí —bromeó el ojiceleste al sentarse a un lado de Noah—. Aún no encendiste la televisión.

Con la ceja alzada, el moreno a su lado no respondió de inmediato. Estaba muy ocupado satisfaciendo su sed.

—Sabes que podrías haberla encendido manualmente, ¿no?

Cody sólo se encogió de hombros, aparentando que había pensado en ello antes.

—Para estar iguales, sólo préndela de nuevo —comentó, dándole un sorbo a la bebida—. Yo ya fui a buscar el jugo por ofender a tu novia imaginaria.

Fue el turno de Noah para alzar hombros. Indiferente, se dejó caer en el sofá y a encender la televisión cuando Cody le imitó.

—Para la próxima podrías mejorar tus disculpas, cariño.

* * *

_**Hey de nuevo! **_**Creo que no tengo nada más para decir salvo que... hayan disfrutado un poco uwó (al menos tú, Alex xD).  
****Sin nada más, me marcho~.**

**¡Ciao-Ciao nvn7! &amp; gracias por leer~.**


End file.
